Direct Memory Access (DMA) is used by modules within a computer system to access system memory for reading and writing independently of a Central Processing Unit (CPU). These modules include disk drive controllers, graphics card, network cards, sound cards, and Graphic Processing Units (GPU). DMA may be used in conjunction with multi-core computer systems.